El Quinteto de la muerte
by MinC
Summary: Que pasa cuando cinco chicas son tele trasportadas al mundo de Harry Potter! Y justo en la época de los merodeadores...! Como van a volver? Querrán volver!


Disclaimer: No Soy JK Rowling, y los personajes (excepto algunos que nosotras creamos) No tenemos un centavo, No somos en lo mas remotamente inglesas, y, si tuviéramos todo lo que cierta rubia inglesa y asesina de personajes sexys tiene, créannos no haríamos esto, sino que reviviría a sirius, o directamente , no lo hubiéramos matado! (ahh y escribiríamos un libro sobre los merodeadores)

**Capitulo I**

"**El Espejo, los brujos, y el desvan?" **

Era una noche estrellada, y la luna brillaba en el cielo. A simple vista, parecía ser una noche veraniega como cualquier otra.

En una pequeña casa de los suburbios, cinco chicas aun se mantenían despiertas, en una pequeña pijamada no más anormal que el ambiente que las rodeaba, hablando de cosas que cualquier adolescente hablaría.

-Draco es uke - dijo una castaña de profundos ojos marrones

-¡no, Harry es uke!- le respondió otra parecida un tanto mas baja

-Mi Draco no es uke ¬¬- agrego una tercera chica, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes

- n.n U no se pero sirius es mío . - chillo la cuarta, mas parecida a la primera, abrasando una almohada.

- O ninguno es uke o séme ni les pertenece a nadie! Nya!- grito una rubia que se encontraba mas allá

-¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬- dijeron con la mirada las cuatro anteriores.

(N/a bueno, charlas "normales", si entienden un sentido amplio de la palabra)

Estas cinco "normales" amigas se hacían llamar a si mismas "El quinteto de la muerte".

Este estaba formado por:

Saddie Moons, la mayor de todas, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, de 1,55m de altura; y con un carácter inteligente, aunque poco calculador, cosa que algunas veces podría ser igual a problemas.

Después estaba Beth Furtz, de estatura mas baja que Saddie , pero mas energética que cualquiera del grupo, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y poner un lado positivo a todo.

La próxima es Resh Minc, de pelo negro y enrulado, con ojos verde musgo. De personalidad cambiante, a veces muy callada, y otras muy ruidosa, nunca se podía adivinar lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Eiren Vail, Castaña de ojos marrones, al igual que Saddie, excepto por la altura que por centímetros superaba a la de las anteriores. Con personalidad generalmente alegre, y cada tanto impulsiva.

Y por último Shimel Grandon, rubia, de ojos celestes, era una niña en todos los aspectos, inocente, alegre y dulce.

Estas cinco chicas se encontraban en la casa de Resh, más precisamente en la habitación de esta charlando animadamente sobre sus cosas. Cuando de improviso se cortó la luz de la casa.

-Beth...¿Quién apagó la luz?- dijo Shimel

-¡Idiota! Nadie apagó la luz, se cortó- contestó Saddie

- Tranquilas, no se peleen, ahora hay que ver como resolvemos esto- las detuvo Beth- Resh... ¿Dónde tienes las velas?

-Ehh... eto...en algún lugar del desván, dentro de alguna de las miles de cajas que hay- respondió la chica

-¡Te dije que guardar tantas porquerías algún día iba a causar problemas!-comentó Saddie

-Bueno tendremos que ir a buscarlas- terció Beth

-Noooo! Me da miedo ir al desván a oscuras..- bramó Shimel

-A mí me da más miedo atravesar este mar de mugre que Resh llama pieza a oscuras- habló Eiren por primera vez- ...si me da miedo atravesarlo de día, imagínense ahora...

-No es mugre, es caos artístico- dijo Resh con una expresión poética que nadie percibió ya que estaba tan oscuro como boca de lobo.

-Mugre o caos artístico, tenemos que ir igual y no se admiten objeciones –Volvió a decir Saddie

Y así las chicas se pusieron en marcha.

15 minutos después las chicas llegaron a la puerta... de la habitación de Resh. Después de atravesar el "caos artístico", el resto del camino les resultó más fácil. Cuando por fin llegaron al desván...

-Al fin llegamos, no recordaba que esta casa fuese tan grande-dijo Eiren

-Yo tampoco- agregó Resh

-¡RESH! No estamos para bromas- dijeron las otras cuatro chicas al unísono

-Bueno... ahora hay que entrar ¿quién se ofrece?- indicó Beth

-Yo no, me da miedo la oscuridad- reveló Shimel

-Yo tampoco, no conozco el lugar- aclaró Eiren

-Yo... no sé pero no quiero entrar- comentó Saddie

-Es mi casa, no la casa del terror- explicó Resh

-Entonces entra tú!-replicó Saddie

-Ehh... bueno, si no hay otro opción..-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró la mano y la colocó sobre la manija de la puerta. De a poco, la fue abriendo hasta que consiguió pasar por ella. En cuanto hubo puesto un pie en la habitación la luz se encendió, como si las hubiera estado esperando...

-Mierda! Todo el viaje para nada- dijeron Saddie y Eiren al unísono (n/a: les dijimos que estas chicas son muy parecidas? Si hasta piensan lo mismo!)

-No hablen así- exclamó Beth

-Uy! Miren hay muchas cosas interesantes, libros, ropa vieja y ... ¿un paquete sin abrir?- señaló Resh

-Guardas tanta mugre que ni siquiera sabes lo que tienes- dijo Saddie

-¿un paquete sin abrir, que raro, quien guardaría algo así en un lugar en el que sólo hay suciedad- apuntó Shimel

-No sé... pero ahora mismo voy a averiguar que contiene ese paquete- comentó Resh feliz de haberse encontrado algo

-Pero puede ser un regalo que tus padres te están ocultando para dártelo en una

fecha especial- expuso Beth

-No lo creo, dudo que se acuerden de mí a la hora de comprar algo

-Entonces...abrámoslo!-dijo Shimel feliz

Cuando lo abrieron se encontraron con...

-¿UN ESPEJO!

-un espejo... solo eso!

- ... al menos es lindo no?

- es solo un espejo al fin y al cabo

-...si, pero, esperen, hay algo mas dentro del paquete...

Doblado en cuatro, en el fondo del paquete, se encontraba una hoja amarillenta.

Las cinco amigas miraron con curiosidad el papel. Resh lo tomo y lo desdoblo con cuidado.

El papel tenia inscripta la siguiente frase:

PARA DESCUBRIR TU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD

ENCUENTRA EL OJO DE LA VERDAD

-ojo de la verdad o.o? – miro sorprendida Saddie

-y eso?- se pregunto Beth

-ouch Eiren...por que me picaste el ojo?- se quejo Resh

- Decía que encuentre el ojo de la verdad...y como es tu casa pensé que podía ser tu ojo...

- ya se...miren, en el mango del espejo hay una gran esmeralda.- dijo Shimel señalándola con el dedo

- ahhh, entonces hay que tocar ahí- volvió a decir Eiren, tocando el ojo, esta vez, de esmeralda.

Aquí es donde nuestra historia realmente empieza...

Lo siguiente que pudieron recordar fue un remolino de colores a su alrededor (N/a: tipo el mago de Oz, será el mismo!)

Cuando al fin pudieron abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en una habitación que se les hacía muy familiar. La habitación estaba decorada con cosas rojas y doradas, y había posters que ¿se movían?. Todo aquello les resultaba muy raro pero a la vez muy familiar...

En algún lugar no muy lejos de allí, cinco chicos y una rata apestosa regresaban después un largo día de entrenamiento, ya que pronto se realizaría el próximo partido de Quiddich.

-Chicos tengo que volver al campo porque me he olvidado mi escoba- dijo un chico bajito, regordete y para nada lindo, a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo Peter, pero no te tardes- contestó un chico moreno, de ojos grises, con un cuerpo impresionante gracias al quiddich, y muy, pero muy sexy.

-Está bien Sirius, nos vemos luego

- Estoy hecho polvo- comento un chico que se encontraba a su lado, de piel extremadamente blanca y cabello de igual manera negro. Su nombre era Jack Surrey y desde el principio de ese año compartía habitación con "los merodeadores", ya que la suya habia explotado misteriosamente (N/a cabe aclarar que fue muy obvio quien habia hecho tal cosa)

- Yo también, no crees que fue demasiado james?- agrego Ethan Throble, un hermoso chico , al igual que el anterior, de cabello rubio ceniza y piel morena y rasgos finos, que, al haber sido compañero de habitación de Jack, también termino compartiendo su misma suerte.

- No, realmente, lo de hoy no fue nada...- respondió, el bien conocido James Potter

- James, realmente creo que estas siendo demasiado duro...- comento bajito un castaño de ojos miel

-Pero, Remus, la próxima partida es contra slytherin, y REALMENTE quiero derrotarlos a todos

- n.ñ UUUU-

Para ese entonces ya habían llegado a la puerta de su habitación, y cuando abrieron la puerta... con quienes creen que se encontraron..?

Si, Eiren, Saddie, Resh, Beth y Shimel, las cinco vestidas con sus diminutos pijamas de verano.

-Chicos, tiene ropa para prestarnos, hace mucho frió...- dijo simpática Eiren

-O.O James, cuanto bebimos anoche?- pregunto atónito Sirius

-No lo se, pero creo que fue mucho- respondió este.

Y así fue, como, misteriosamente, por gracia de un misterioso espejo oculto en el desván, nuestras cinco amigas terminaron, allí, en la habitación de los merodeadores.

Minc: wiii espero que les halla gustado mi primer fic y el segundo de Eiren ( me suenan conocidos los nombres)

Eiren: no tenemos tanta imaginación para los nombres...

MinC: n.ñ... Por favor dejen review si? Así podemos seguir con el fic, necesitamos una prueba de que leen...si no, si nadie lo lee no vale la pena escribirlo 9.9


End file.
